Hardly Normal
by PokeRangerArdith
Summary: Cleon, Prequel to my short "Party". a simple phone call, dinner at a fancy resturant, a normal date right? when your claire redfield and your date is Leon S Kennedy... Hardly... R&R No flames Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hardly Normal**

As she sat in her small, cramped, New York apartment working through the towering pile of paperwork she had put off for so long, Claire Redfield heard her mobile phone start to ring. Thankful for the break Claire leaned back on her office chair and flipped open the device holding it up against her ear.

"Hello? Claire Redfield speaking," he didn't utter a word, but instead listened to the soft tones of the others voice. To the uninitiated one could mistake the woman for a Kindergarten teacher, but, although good with children, she defiantly wouldn't have fit-in in a classroom

"Hello?!" her voice suddenly went hard, revealing the strong warrior that had survived not one, but three Bio-Disasters, fighting the legacy of the Umbrella corporation, "I know somebodies there!"

Oops... better now then never...

"Hey Claire, h-how you doing?" oh crap... his nerves were showing "_pull it together Leon your an elite Government Agent!" _he thought. How come he could talk to her easily in a life-or-death situation, but not over the phone?

"Leon? Hi! I'm fine, although if I have to write one more report on my experiences with 'Weaponised Biological Contaminants', I am going to shoot someone... how are you?"

Coughing slightly Leon slowly replied, "Yeah good. Paperworks always a bitch, after Spain I had to lock myself in my office with a stack of Pop tarts and a gallon and a half of Gatorade for 2 days to get my report done." Claire laughed, and Leon relaxed the ice was broken. "Anyway I didn't call you to talk shop, remember I said we should meet under more normal circumstances?"

"uh-huh.."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner? say Saturday at 7?" he crossed his fingers.

"Aren't you in DC guarding Monkeyface?" It was Leons turn to laugh, Claire had given Ashley Graham the nickname when they met briefly at a formal service to commemorate those lost at Harvardville. It had taken all his will power to keep a straight face during the Presidents speech.

"Hunnigan looked over my time sheets and is forcing me to take some of the 14 weeks plus vacation I've earned"

"Well that's what you get if you _NEVER_ take time off" Leon could hear her grin.

"Is that a Yes?" He asked in his most charming voice.

"I would love to," Claire replied giggling slighty, "Where are we going?"

"How does _Alain Ducasse_ sound?" he asked citing one of the most Expensive and Fashionable restaurants in New York. Leon heard a Yelp and crash as Claire tumbled backwards off her chair, the mountain of paperwork shooting into the air.

* * *

_**Knock, Knock**_ "Give me a Minute!" came a muffled and flustered voice.

A Tuxed Leon played with his tie and collar, he could hear the rapid taping of heels coming towards the door, the slide of a deadbolt and slowly the door swung open. Leon breath caught in his throat, a Midnight Blue Evening dress accented her already beautiful figure, her hair free from the customary ponytail flowed over her shoulders in a cascade of brown and red, her eyes seemed to sparkle in the hallway light.

"Leon? Are you alright?"

His thoughts, which had drifted into a realm a certain male Redfield would have _violently_ disapproved of, snapped back to the woman before him, "urm.. yeah I'm fine errr... Wow... *ahem*.. shall we go?" he asked offering his arm to Claire.

Wrapping her arm around his proffered one she laughed, "Come on Bond-boy lets go."

"You joke now, wait till you see my car." he grinned as they headed lifts.

A/N: Please review! I'm slowly getting back into writing and review help the process. Part two coming soon-ish!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! A Conclusion to the first part! Okay it took while but its ready now. Hopefully this means I can write more often, but ya never know. Anyway please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Matrie De sniffed and readjusted his suit as the next couple approached him, his expert eye drifted over them carefully scrutinising the pair as to their suitability.

The man, tall, blond with grey blue eyes that spoke of experiences too terrifying to express with words. But yet they also held a softness and affection when turned to his companion, a Young woman in a perfectly fitting blue dress, a crisp warm laugh emanating from her lips. Both where dressed formally, the woman in the Dress, the gentleman in a Tuxedo, The car in which they had arrived competed the looked, a black Aston Martin.

Yes he thought, they would suit.

"A DB9 Kennedy? You really do wanna be James Bond." Claire Said between chuckles.

"Please james bond wants to be me," Leon grinned "Reservation for Mr Kennedy?"

"Ah yes, Right this way sir." the Matrie De led the way to their Table and handed them their menus.

Leon held a chair for his companion and Requested a bottle of the house wine. "so how is life at terrasave these days? I heard about the big shake up after Harvardville."

"its certainly different, my new Postion as BSAA liaison keeps me in the loop a bit more, thanks to chris and jill. And what about you? Had to be a consultant Recently?"

the blonde shook his head. "only to a Ashley's school councillor." at the mention of the presidents daughter Claire wrinkled her nose, leon laughed "yeah I know... not even sherry was this bad."

"It her birthday in a couple of months, Chris is trying to organise a party."

"This Early? Thats very organised for a Redfield." Leon said weathering a glare "Why do I get the feeling Jill prodded him into action?"

"Redfields can be organised, we just choose not to be." Claire Retorted.

"speaking of choosing, what do you want to order?"

* * *

throughout dinner the two chatted and laughed, both had left behind the worries and the horrors of the world in which they had lived fought and survived. Leon had paid the bill without even bothering to look at it, his smile quelled any protest to paying her share. Again being the gentleman, Leon gently wrapped Claire in her shawl, he took her hand and led her out of the restaurant.

Though it had been several years since that fateful night in september, Claire felt the same, Adrenaline pumping through her, giving her a slight quiver. Her breathing was slightly heavier, causing a lightheadedness. And in the pit of her stomach a small knot of fear, _whats happening? _She thought her skin tingling at the blondes touch.

Leon tried to keep his cool as he lead his redheaded friend back to the car. Tonight he would tell her, he didn't care if she didn't feel the same, but he couldn't stand not knowing. It was spain when he finally realised that Claire ment more to him then anyone else did. And a year later at Harvardville when they fought together again confirmed it. Seeing her in agony in the Wilpharma labs tore him apart, he would have like nothing better then to gather her up in his arms and run from that doomed place. But as always the mission, and the world got in the way.

The ride back to Claires apartment was a quiet one. Each lost in their thoughts. As they pulled into the underground lot, claire asked "coffee Leon? Or another beer?"

"sounds good," he replied opening the door for her.

"was etiquette part of Agent training?" she asked a sly grin upon her doll-like face.

"of course! Can't let the British be the only charming suave Agents in the world." he replied offering his arm again

she slipped her own through his "well your doing very well. You make a very good american Bond".

"does that make you my Bond girl?" Claire felt her cheeks heat as a steady blush rose.

* * *

"here you are, one beer" Claire handed the beverage to the jacket-less Leon, and curled up on the sofa next to him "so 14 weeks plus Vacation. Do you know what your gonna do with all that?"

"had thought about traveling, ya know seeing the folks, go for walks in canada, relax on a beach in thailand," he laughed Claire rolled her eyes at the last bit. "but I thought i'd do something much more exciting." he took a long slow swig from his bottle

"oh whats that? Wrestle a Grizzly bear? Go Crab fishing in the Bering Sea?"

"I'd thought i'd spend it with the most beautiful person I know,"

Claire's heart dropped, "finally tracked down Ada huh?" she stood up and made for the kitchen, "well I hope you have a good time" she grabbed the bottle of Scotch from the Cabinet.

As she turned back to the sofa, she came face to face with a smiling Leon. Only inches separated them, the smell of his aftershave was intoxicating, his cool blue eyes sparkled. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps it was the closeness or perhaps it was the years of repressed, unrecognised feelings, but Claire allowed herself to be gently pulled into his arms. Softly he placed his lips against her own. In her mind Fireworks exploded as she returned the kiss, sinking deeper into it, not wanting the feeling to end.

A few seconds later Leon rested his head against hers, "does that answer your question?" he said with a smile. Claire's only reply was to capture him in another kiss.

* * *

End Note: Please Review! more reviews I get the more likely I am to write more often!

* * *


End file.
